Tennis Is One Universal Language
by call me K.S.C
Summary: Looks like Sakura and her brother is coming to Seigaku where they will face the tennis team,fan girls and boys,and a whole lot of trouble. Wait, what's this,our little Ryoma can't keep his eyes off of Sakura.And another person likes Sakura. I wonder who?
1. Chapter 1 Tennis

**yay!! Another one done. My name is Kat and this is a crossover between naruto and the prince of tennis but you probably alredy knew that.**

**Ryoma: I read a book called Bluebird. Mada mada dane(No not yet or it needs more work)**

**me: awww!!!! that was a good book. you see, my friend wrote me a book that was called Bluebird and I thought it was good. Anyways, Ryoma, disclaimer!!!**

**Ryoma: Kat does not own Prince of Tennis or Naruto, Happy**

**me:yes**

Tennis

"Wow!!!! This school is big," said a girl with her hood on. "I can't belive that we're going to Seigaku," said a boy with silver hair. "Whatever, lets go get our classes," said the hooded girl. They walked into the building and went to the main office. "Yes, we would like the class schedules for Sakura and Roxas Haruno (not Kindom Heart Roxas)," said the silver haired boy who's name is more likely Roxas. The lady gave them the scedules and they looked at it. They only had 3rd period and homeroon with each other.

They found their homeroom and knocked on the door. A faint come in was heard. The 2 people opened the door and went in. "Class, these people are the new students. Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said. The girl with the hood said,"My name is Sakura Haruno." The silver haired boy said,"My name is Roxas Haruno." The girls all had hearts in their eyes for Roxas and most of the guys were drooling over Sakura.

(A Little Ryoma Moment)

Ryoma was sitting in the back of the class, sleeping when a sudden loud screeches woke him up. He finally noticed that the 2 new people was the reason that he was so loudly woken up. He looked over the boy and thought,'New boy. How come every new guy comes that girls go nuts for him?' Then he finally noticed the girl. Ryoma stared at the girl.'She has such a petite figure and yet because of that she looks really cute. . . Wait, me saying cute to a girl is like dad giving up smoking. But she really does look cute. I wonder why she has that hood on?' Ryoma thought. "Okay, Sakura will sit next to Ryoma and Roxas will sit next to Hioro,"said the teacher making Ryoma lose his train of thought.

(End of Ryoma Time

Sakura walked next to Ryoma and sat down next to him. "Okay, since I have to go to a meeting. Free Period," said the teacher. Then the teacher left the room. "Hey bro, Do you have the applications for the tennis clubs?" Sakura asked. "Yea, here," Roxas said as he handed her the applications. Sakura fingered the application and then went ahead and filled it out. She wordlessly handed it back to her brother who took it and put it into his backpack. Sakura reached into her backpack and took out her i-pod. She was listening to it for a while when she finally noticed Ryoma staring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sakura Haruno," she said. He was so entranced by her eyes but managed to say,"Ryoma Echizen." "It's a pleasure to see you," Sakura said. And then she went back to her i-pod.

(A Little Ryoma Time)

'That was so close. I can't belive that that happened. I got lost in her green eyes. They are just so pretty.' Ryoma said.

(End of Ryoma Time)

The bell rang and everyone went to there next period.

**me: soory that i had to cut it short and at an awkard moment.**

**Ryoma: what was that, I got lost in her eyes. Okay, I admit that I like her but please give me better lines atleast!!**

**me: okay , okay**

**sakura: i heard that ryoma, anyways please review.**

**me: the only reason that i cut it short was to see if i could get some reviews. please no flames but i ask for your honest opinions.**

**Roxas: i need more screen time.**

**me: okay i'll give you more screen time now say bye everyone**

**everyone: bye!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Playing Tennis

**me: yay!!!! I finally made it a bit longer than the last one. I will be extending my chapters little by little as the story progresses. Now I am tired suggesting that I slept at 5 in the morning thinking of what to write with my friend Jane. 'Yawn' Sakura, disclaimer, please.**

**Sakura: Kat doesn't own Naruto nor does she own Prince of Tennis.**

**Me: 'God I'm tired' Enjoy!**

_Last time: The bell rang and everyone went to there next period._

For Ryoma, Sakura, and Roxas,next period is sports for 3 hours. (The school only has 2 study hours, lunch, and sports for the rest of the day.) Sakura joined for tennis and Roxas joined basketball. Sakura went to the office and asked,"May I please get the locker stuff for Sakura Haruno?" The lady gave it to her and Sakura found that her locker was right next to Ryoma. Sakura put all her things in the locker, took out her racket, and walked outside. Then she accidently bumped into a guy. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "No, I didn't look where I was going. Oh, you must be new here. My name is Fuji," he said. "Sakura Haruno,"she said. She brushed the dust off herself and stood up. Then she walked into the tennis courts.

(In Konoha)

"Whaaaaaa!!! I can't belive that Sakura moved away," cried Naruto. Team 7 has lost an important friend because she moved away. Oddly, the entire city had an aura of gloom around it. They lost a good friend and the most helpful prson in the world because she moved far away. "That's it, I'm going to an airport and going to the school she is going to and atleast ask her why she left," Naruto said. " Wait, I'm going with you. You need a fatherly person to get you enrolled into the school first, right?" said kakashi. "I'll go. Konoha is so gloomy without her and Naruto is likely to mess up a lot," Sasuke said. They quickly packed up their things and bought tickets. They met at the airport and they were on their way to Sakura.

(Back To Seigaku)

Now, Sakura still had her hood on and yet sje was on the court stretching with her racket next to her. After she was done stretching, she said,"Does anyone good at tennis want to play me?" Then a guy stepped forward saying,"You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?" "Why don't you stop yapping your mouth and play?" Sakura retorted. Then guy scoffed and went to the other side of the court. Sakura added some chakra to her tennis racket so you can only see a thin glow around her racket. A kid climbed into the referee chair and sat down. "Rough or smooth," he asked. "Smooth," she said and it landed on smooth. Sakura threw it up to hit a really hard serve but this serve ha a twist to it amd she hit it with her right hand so it ended up smacking his face. He had a bloody nose because it had twist and she had put chakra into her racket so the ball went even faster. "Twist Serve!!!!" everyone shouted. The dude didn't get back up so Sakura just asked,"Can someone take this guy away and bring me a strong tennis player? This guy is just retarded." A friend of the dude Sakura smacked with the ball, came and took him away. Then Tezuka and the Rregulars came and asked," What is going on?" "A new girl just knicked someone out with her twist serve," was the reply. The Regulars came to the fence and saw the girl with a racket that had a thin green highlight the highlight wasn't touching the racket. "Hey, its that girl I bumped into when I was going in the rooms," said Fuji. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's in my homeroom," said Ryoma. "Hello, is there anyone I can play?" Sakura asked. "Why you cocky, bitch," said a man,"I'll play you."

Next time: Sakura playing against the man with the entire Regulars looking at her.

**Jane: Helo, jane here. Kat fell asleep and is likely to not wake up for about an hour or 2, because she has weird sleeping patterns. Anyways Kat says sorry if she mad any spelling mistakes, and she asks if people can reveiw and thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
